


A Witchy Treat

by Coop500



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Protection, Short, Soft Vore, Wholesome, dream inspired, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A little orphan trick or treater gets too curious for her own good in a city park.
Kudos: 10





	A Witchy Treat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Heya again all~ This is a fairly short story, but it was inspired by a dream I had the other day. Halloween themed of course, and Vincent being accidentally scary lol. I hope to have a better and bigger official Halloween fic by... well, Halloween, but who knows what life will bring.

A young tot dressed up as a witch skipped along a pathway in the park. It was Halloween night, the best night for kids to explore, get candy, dress up and, best of all, just have fun! While most children had to head back home at a certain hour, Lilly didn't really have a home to go to. In fact, she was actually hoping to find one someday, likely not tonight, but someday. She had a decent haul of sweets though, and wasn't really looking for more at the time being. Instead, she was hoping to find a safe place to sleep at the park, hoping everybody would be too busy at home eating candy to disturb her.

As the child walked by some bushes however, she heard a low, deep growl coming from them. She froze in place, but didn't hear the growling anymore. Did she imagine it? It was pretty scary sounding, maybe it was just a dog, but the bushes were big, big enough to hide all sorts of horrors. The child turned her head towards the bushes then, looking to see if she could spot any hints on what it was. She knew not to run, knowing whatever it was likely could catch her if she did. 

"I-I'm sorry if this is your park, I'm just looking for a place to sleep... p-please don't hurt me." She stammered out to the bushes. She hoped if it was some kind of monster, that it would understand her and hopefully not hurt her. She wasn't a threat to anybody after all, just a lone and scraggly little orphan. She didn't really get a response though, there was nothing... Just the cool night air seeping it's way into her bones, and the distant sound of cars in the city. She shivered, both from mild cold and the situation. 

"H-hello? Is... is anybody there?" She asked into the bushes, the childish curiousity starting to get the better of her as she slowly took some steps towards the bushes. Something large shifted in them, and she paused, but nothing happened... Something was definately in those bushes, maybe it was shy? Determined, she carefully crept closer, and spread apart some of the bush branches to see what was there. 

"I know you're here, helloooo?" She called again in a calmer voice, followed with a little giggle. She then saw golden yellow eyes look back at her, before a strong, firm grip grasped her by her sides, then yanked her into the brush. 

There was a yelp, but it was cut off, instead there were strange, wet sounds... Almost like gulping sounds. The girl's voice was also muffled as she tried to speak, but instead grew more and more quiet as the moments passed. 

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." A male, deep voice spoke up after the gulping sounds stopped. A large figure emerged from the bushes then, a man, with a child sized lump in his belly. He smiled down at his midsection, while he was gently rubbing the little one's form, seemingly to be trying to calm her down as she wiggled in his tummy. The wiggles were sluggish and weak though, likely because the poor dear was tired. They slowed down more as he rubbed his stomach, and perhaps let his words sink in a bit.

"There we go, you're safe now little one, don't worry." He spoke to her, his tone genuine as he tried to soften his voice as much as he could for the poor little kid. By then, the girl was completely still in his stomach, except the soft movements that were perhaps her getting comfortable in her new squishy abode. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"C-can... Can I sleep in here? I-if... it really is safe? " She asked timidly, looking up in the humid, warm darkness that surrounded her as she hugged her bag of candy to her chest. She was still a bit scared of having been gobbled up, but it was oddly... comfortable, in this man's tummy. 

"Of course you can, kiddo. That's why I tucked you away in there, you said you were looking for a place to sleep." He answered back, still sounding gentle and kind, despite having literally devoured her whole and alive. She did say that, thinking back, but she didn't expect the thing, now she knew was some kind of... man-monster, to help her. The child allowed herself to relax in the soft, gentle belly, starting to feel more safe than otherwise. The man seemed nice, and his stomach wasn't doing anything bad, it was actually pretty cozy. She felt... cradled, protected and oddly cared for by this kind stranger, something she hadn't really ever had. 

"O-okay.... thank you mister... I'm gonna sleep now." She said, softly snuggling against the wall he was rubbing as her eyes drifted closed. 

"Goodnight little one, and happy Halloween." Were the last words she heard from him, before she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, kept safely nestled in the belly of the Beast.


End file.
